My Little Pony Gameloft (Nintendo Switch)
My Little Pony is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is based off the game found on the app store. The console game is actually Version 1.3 of the original game (the update that introduced Canterlot originally released on April 15 2013). It has all the new ponies and pretty much the same story introducing 2 new quests and one new pony that didn't appear in the original update or the game too but was in the beta version of the original game. Controls On the Gamepad, the game is controlled just like the original game using the stylus however on the TV, the controls are different you use the joystick to move around, press L to interact with the Quest Log and press R to interact with the menu scroll. To interact with a house, press the mini D-Pad (when your target is in the middle of the screen). To access the store, press A and to access the Balloon Pop (on the bottom left when the free version is ready to play), press B. Pressing B when it isn't available will just put you in the store instead. To access the Coin Store, press Y and to access the Gem Store, press X. These functions are also available while playing on the gamepad but swiping and tapping the screen is the more idea way to play it. When tapping on the Menu Scroll or the Quest Log while playing with the actual controller, an arrow will appear next to the quest/option and you can move it up or down depending on what you want to and press A once you're done. Seasons Unlike the original game (where seasons are only available in updates dedicated to them or on devices that support old updates when the internet is on), seasons occur during time periods. During these time periods, the Quest Log and Menu Scroll are both decorated and changed in appearance and some new seasonal decorations (and sometimes shops) are added in the store of the duration of the season. And for Halloween and Christmas the layout of the game changes for Halloween it's nighttime and the clouds look like ghosts and for Christmas it's all snowy, the houses/shops/decor are covered in snow, Derpy spawns in a large gift box and more. Durations *Normal Any day that doesn't fall within these time frames *Christmas December 9 - January 27 *Valtentine's Day February 11 - February 19 *St. Patrick's Day March 12 - March 21 *Easter March 28 - April 14 *Halloween October 23 - November 1 Ponies Ponyville Playable Characters - Canterlot Quest Log The Quest Log is used to see how many quests you need to complete. It has a default look depicting a tome with a unicorn on the cover and a short bookmark to indicate the number of quests there are to complete. When tapped, the book mark will extend and you can see the quests need to be completed. It is decorated for Holidays. Below is a gallery for all the different appearances the Quest Log takes on. Normal Book.png|Normal Winter Book.png|Christmas Love Book.png|Valentine's Day Clover Book.png|St. Patrick's Day Easter Book.png|Easter Halloween Book.png|Halloween Menu Scroll The Menu Scroll is used to perform actions for the game like viewing the album, editing your town, checking your friends, using settings, and much more. When tapped you can have check the different commands and decide what to use. You can scroll down (hence the name) for more options. Like the Quest Log, it's decorated for holidays unlike the Quest Log however, it has a default look for both Ponyville and Canterlot. For Canterlot it is more wedding-like whereas in Ponyville it's more medieval-like. It has the same looks for both towns during holidays but will ironically still use the canterlot layout for the bottom when dropped while in Canterlot. Normal Scroll.png|Normal (Ponyville) Canterlot Normal Scroll.png|Normal (Canterlot) Winter Scroll.png|Christmas Love Scroll.png|Valentine's Day Clover Scroll.png|St. Patrick's Day Easter Scroll.png|Easter Halloween Scroll.png|Halloween Alternate Prices When the internet is switched on, the prices of some ponies are dropped and some are removed too. *Lyra *Scootaloo *Diamond Tiara *Sweetie Belle *Rarity *Filthy Rich *Jesus Pezuna won't be in the store as long as you have the internet on. *Soarin' *Rainbow Dash *Prince Blueblood *Silver Spoon *Princess Luna's Royal Guard *Princess Celestia *Pipsqueak *Featherweight *Uncle Orange *Apple Cobbler *Lovestruck *Mr. Breezy *Princess Cadence *Shining Armor *Aunt Orange *Twinkleshine *Minuette Category:My Little Pony Games